An Assassin's Love
by jblouin1234
Summary: What happens when a dragon from an unknown tribe shows up at Jade Mountain? Follow Shadowflight as he befriends Peril and falls in love, but what are the consequences of his actions? (sorry bad at summing things up.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New arrivals

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own WoF only my OC's and alternation of the chapter.**

 **.**

"STOP!"... It all went quiet as an unknown dragon entered the hall and came to a stop by Peril. He had strange black gauntlets on his front talons and two blades on his back covered in the same strange material. He also looked different from most dragons, he was a gray color with black veins on his wings and black under scales. He then began to speak, "My name is ShadowFlight and I am as you can see not from here. I came from another continent and have come here for one reason... To I ask the Head of School Tsunami may I stay and learn?"

There was complete silence after I finished then there was an uproar. As everyone started talking at the same time. After about 5 minutes it all quieted down as Tsunami said "You may stay. We will place you in a Winglet with Peril if that's ok with you." He smiled and agreed.

2 hours later

ShadowFlight was led down a hall to the only empty cave the one next to Peril. Tsunami started to speak "You and Peril will be in your own Winglet called the Quartz Winglet. In the morning after 3 bells you will go to the assembly cave for a meeting." He smiled and nodded. Tsunami then smiled and left. He turned and looked at Peril with a smile as she asked him "What are those things on your wrists?" He smiled thinking What a beautiful dragoness as he said "They have hidden blades concealed in them and when I flick my claws it shoots out" he finished. Peril looked confused as she asked "So why do you have them?" he grimaced as he said "Well I was my queen's assassin and had them made for my job." She looked sad as she said quietly said "I was my queen's champion and her weapon as well." He also then looked sad as he said "Well then we have more in common then I thought." smiling Peril smiled and nodded as she said "I'm heading to bed see you tomorrow."

As soon as Shadow got into bed he knew it was going to be a long time till he fell asleep. When he finally did his dreams were filled with images of Peril.

The next day

Three gongs sounded and Shadow was abruptly awaken and started to rush around un-arming himself. Peril then stuck her head in and looked at the pile of weapons and the dragon that was rushing around. She smirked and said "Sleep in?" Shadow nodded as he rushed past her saying "We have to get to the assembly room!"

At the assembly

Tsunami stepped on stage and started to speak "We gathered you all here today to welcome two new dragons to the Jade Mountain Academy." There was a bit of clapping then she started again "I know you may not trust them but they are here and are now students of this school. So you will have to accept them into the school." There was a bit of clapping and a lot of grumbling then Icicle started to shout "Why should we expect that monster Peril?"

All the dragons in the room went quiet as Shadow stood up and glared with such pure hate and rage Icicle took a step back. He then started to speak "Peril only ever followed Scarlets orders and if you can find me one Skywing that didn't follow Scarlets orders I'll step down right now and stop talking. Tho you'll be hard pressed to find one." He then smirked and sat down. Peril looked over and thanked him with her eyes. Tsunami then started to speak "Well I guess that concludes the assembly. I would like to speak to Shadow after words tho."

Shadow looked Peril and she then said "You didn't have to do that you know I can handle myself." He smiled at her and said

"That's what friends are for. Now excuse me I have to go endure boring speech from Tsunami." And with that he left.

When he reached the head office he saw Clay in there but nobody else. He looked around the room with an analyzing stare. Then He said "There was something you wanted to talk to me about." Clay nodded and said "Thank you." Shadow looked puzzled and asked "For what." Clay looked at him with a smile and said "For what you did for Peril, she needs a friend." and with that Clay motioned for him to leave."

He left the room to find Peril waiting down the hall. He smiled again thinking about how beautiful she was as he walked towards her he passed Moonwatcher. She tripped and looked at him with wide eyes. He shook his head as he walked up to Peril saying "What a weird dragonet." Peril smiled as she nodded. They walked down the halls looking for the Prey room when they heard an explosion. As dragons started to yell Shadow shouted let's go Peril!" she nodded and then took off sprinting down the hall.

When they found the blast site they saw a cave with flames billowing out of it. They both didn't hesitate as they lunged into the fire many dragons shouting at him not to. Flames that was the only thing he could see then he saw it a young rain wing partly shielded by a scroll case. He instantly scooped her up and rushed her out of the room. Once he exited he started to shout orders "Get her to the underground lake it should easy the burns!" They just stood there and stared. "Well go!" he yelled and they started to scramble around.

Clay and Peril then exited each of they dragging a dragon. Clay was dragging what looked like a night-wing burned beyond recognition, Peril dragged what looked like a Sky-wing. Clay looked at him and asked "Weren't there more dragons here where did they go?" Shadow smiled and said "They went to go treat a rain-wing that was dragged out of the fire." Clay and Peril look puzzled at the statement then Clay asked "Who brought her out of the fire? Peril and I are the only ones with fire proof scales... Aren't we?" Shadow then said slowly "Well you were but now that I arrived there are 3." "WHAT!" they both shouted. Shadow took a step back and said "I come from the Shadow-wing tribe and well we can only harmed by a certain type of metal which was another reason why I had all of those weapons." He turned to Peril and said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Peril it's not that I don't trust you it's just a closely guarded secret of my tribe."

They were silent for a long time until Peril said "I understand." Shadow then felt the most relief he had ever felt at that moment. Clay then said "This will raise a lot of questions you know." He nodded and agreed.

The next day at the assembly

Tsunami walked on stage and the crowd went dead silent. She started to speak "As you all know someone planted a bomb in the history cave yesterday and there were two casualties a sky-wing named Carnelian and a night-wing named Bigtail. There was one major injury a rain-wing named Tamarin. Are there any questions?" As she said that the room exploded with noise then one voice silenced the others. It was Winter. He started speaking "How did Shadow go into the fire?" a lot of other dragons agreed and were nodding their heads and murmuring. Shadow then stood up and started to speak hesitantly "I am clearly not harmed by fire and it's not a big deal so that's that and thank you and goodnight." he finished with a chuckle while some dragons laughed. With that the meeting was over and dragons went back to their caves.

While Shadow was walking back to his cave he noticed that Peril was already in her cave. He hesitantly stepped into the cave then said "Peril are you ok?" he looked at her puzzled because she was just staring at the wall. She looked up at him and said "No...I think I should leave the school." Shadow was shocked at her statement and stuttered "B-but why?" She looked up at him and whispered "Because everyone hates me." he looked sad and stared at her for a while. He then cupped her face in his claw turning it towards him as he said "If anyone hates you they don't know you. You're the most perfect dragon I've ever met so they shouldn't." She looked at him surprised as he said "Follow me I know what will cheer you up"

He grabbed her claw and led her down the hall to the music cave. Once the arrived he went over to the piano and sat down and started to play. He looked over at Peril as he was playing and noticed that she was smiling.

Many songs later at their caves

They were laughing and basically having a great time. They both eventually went to sleep.

Not much happened for a few weeks until Ruby arrived

Shadow was sleeping in his cave when he heard footsteps a ways down the hall. He silently got up and was going to exit when he heard Peril start taking to the dragon. From listening to their conversation he figured out that his name was Turtle and he and Peril were going to go spy on Ruby. Shadow smiled as he decided that he should follow them. He waited till they went a ways down the hall before he followed.

He eventually got to the cave where he could see Turtle and Peril as they started to run outside. He instantly followed them catching up easily asking breathlessly "What's happening?" Peril jumped as did Turtle but then Peril said one word before taking flight only one but Shadow instantly understood. That word was Scarlet. He nodded and picked up the pace and arrived just outside to see Sunny scream as a Sky-wing showed them the severed head if a Rainwing.

As disturbed as Shadow was he had seen and done easily ten times worse. He was just within earshot to hear Ruby say "Monsters don't have friends." He instantly swooped down and landed with a loud THUD he looked up at Ruby and snarled "She's not a monster and I am her friend!"

Like it, love it, hate it? Please review. If you think I should do a chapter featuring Truth or Dare leave comments for T/Ds and characters in it. I will also be trying to respond to all of your reviews in another story I will post (once I get reviews) in another story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving Jade Mountain

DISCLAIMER: I don't own WoF only my OC's  
CAUTION:SPOILERS!

Shadow and Ruby just stood there and glared at each other while Turtle discovered that the head wasn't really Glory. After a bit there was only Clay, Peril, Shadow and Turtle. Clay and Shadow both sighed as Shadow thought I wish I was alone with Peril.  
Peril and Clay started to talk while Shadow stared at the horizon. Peril went back in at the same time as Clay and Turtle while Shadow came in a minute later to here foot steps. He let his assassin instincts take over and he leapt up and hid himself on the ceiling.  
He overheard the conversation between Clay, Ruby, and Starflight. He was instantly enraged. He waited until they left then he dropped down startling Peril and Turtle. He had heard enough of their conversation to understand that they were going after Scarlet. Shadow smiled as he said "I'm going with you two." Peril started to protest but upon seeing the sheer determination in his eyes she stopped.  
As they took flight and left Jade Mountain Shadow made a vow to himself that he wouldn't ever leave Peril to go alone. He loved her to much to let her get hurt.  
They argued countless times on whether or not to go to Possibility stopping every once in awhile to let Turtle rest. By the third day of flying they set down a few miles out of Possibility for the night. While Turtle was trying to get Peril to eat raw fish Shadow was keeping a watchful eye out for any unwanted visitors. Peril then went out to hunt for something to get rid off the taste of fish. Shadow smiled and took soundlessly to the sky. High above the ground Shadow looked around and saw Peril walking towards a bush about 30 meters away. He swept soundlessly to the ground behind Peril and then tapping on her shoulder said "BOO!" she jumped high up in the air and then looked back at him with a glare. Shadow looked at her innocently with a smile.  
As they walked back laughing Peril stopped when she saw Turtle rubbing in-between his wings with a small white stone. He and Peril started to talk about it until Turtle dived underwater to 'sleep'. Peril looked upset by that so Shadow walked over and asked her a question "Would you like to know about the Shadow-wing kingdom?" Peril smiled and nodded. Shadow cleared his throat and began "My kingdom isn't pretty it's practically one giant military. We train from the day we can, they trained us to be brutal cutthroat assassins. I tried to resist. When I did my friends, family and everyone I cared about was killed slowly in front of me. I had nothing left to fight for so I did as my leader commanded. I had no reason to care about anyone or anything. When I met you that all changed and I suddenly started to care about what happened." Peril looked at him sadly and said "I'm sorry." Shadow laughed at this and said "For what making me care again? Making me start to care? No don't apologize for the past I thank you for the future."

Sorry it's so short I was tired it's 12 at night and I have school I'm also going to try to end on a quote of some kind every chapter. Today's is -When the power of love is stronger then the love of power the world will know peace. (No idea where its from.")


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Enemy

 **Phyrrian Emperor: thanks for the support and I like your work.**

 **Celestialskyfire:I am glad you enjoyed reading my work hopefully as much as I enjoyed yours.**

 **MCZ: Thank you for enjoying my work.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoy my work.**

 **A special shout out to The Emperor for favoriting and following my story.**

 **I am going through a slight case of writers block so any ideas for chapters are welcomed.**  
 **Now on to the story.**

 **I don't own WoF (duh) if I did I wouldn't by writing stories of fanfiction now would I? Also if you haven't read the 9th book haven't you? And 2. Major spoilers.**

Morning  
Shadow awoke and was instantly up and fully awake. He quickly scanned their camp area and was ... disturbed. "Well we had a visitor last night." Turtle instantly looked over and saw the prints. As Shadow started to examine the prints Peril and Turtle argued over who made the prints, as Turtle said that he thought they were made by the Nightwing he spotted following them Shadow sat up and said "Well it was a Nightwing probably a large male, we should get moving." The others nodded their heads and they flew to the river.  
Peace. Serenity. Calm. The three words Shadow was only able to achieve while swimming, flying, or being with Peril. As Shadow shot through the water past a surprised looking Turtle he spun and flipped enjoying himself immensely. Turtle finally caught up and motioned for him to go up to the surface. "I think I saw Qibli." Shadow just nodded and dove under the water and then shot out onto land. He instantly looked around to asses any potential threats. He shrugged not seeing any threats he nodded for Turtle and Peril to come out if the water. He smiled and thought of a way to puzzle Peril and slightly reveal his tribes deepest secret. He walked in between the stands and found one that sold flowers he chuckled and found some he wanted an payed. On his way back he started to speak "Ekam siht esor foorperif." (He didn't really say that but the first person who figures out what he really said and his secret gets a shout out and the next chapter will be dedicated to them.) Then there was a boom and Shadow heard people screaming and crying. He pushed through the crowd and took flight. He told himself that no matter what he would find Peril... Well and Turtle. Then he saw them, they had landed in a small patch of land that had no vegetation. He swooped down and landed near Peril.  
She jumped and growled at him saying "Where were you?" he smiled and said "Looking for a gift for someone I like." she looked at him quizzically and shrugged. Turtle then stated to shout "Guys Qilbi and Moon are here!" Shadow looked up an assessed any possible threat from the two dragons. One was a Sandwing an easy task to eliminate quickly same for the Nightwing. As they landed the one called Moon spoke up an said "Just to let you guys know I can read your minds and you should probably stop acting as if killing us would be easy." Shadow sat down and looked out over the desert as Peril shouted at Turtle about how he should have told them that Moon could read minds. Then Shadow started to laugh, everyone looked at him puzzled. He smirked and said "Even if you can read my mind that doesn't give you the slightest advantage even if your Snadwing thinks he could neutralize us if he had to. You see neither of you are actually a threat to me." Qibli looked at him and asked "Why wouldn't we be a threat to you?" Shadow sighed and said "Do I have to show you?" he nodded after some thought, and Shadow jumped into the air pulling out a knife in the process as he landed placing his foot on Qibli's tail an his knife at his throat he stept back and said "That would be my reason." they all just looked at him with surprise, wonder, and...and fear.  
As they all caught up they eventually left to visit a Rainwing who had been hospitalized. Peril and Shadow were the only ones left with a grin Shadow said "Let's check out the stone such they mentioned." Peril nodded with what seemed to be reluctance.  
As they flew Shadow thought of what might go wrong again. As they landed they looked at the sunset. A bit later they were interrupted by a shape flapping vigorously towards them. The figures of a Nightwing and Icewing it seemed that Winter had arrived. With a small groan of annoyance Shadow stood up and got ready for the encounter they were definitely going to receive.  
As Winter approached Shadow was able to identify the Nightwing as a female. Winter stopped by them and stayed in the air, that really pissed off Shadow every dragon even an assassin knew to land to speak with someone. By remaining in the air Winter was practically saying that he was the better dragon. "What are you doing here?" Winter shouted. Peril snapped back "What are you doing here? Did Scarlet send you because it was your sister that is working for her." Ahhh that went in just as efficient as a blade. Winter started to look really pissed off. He then shouted at Shadow "And you why are you here?" Shadow simply smiled as he replied "Many things and none of which concern you. Oh and quick question I thought you were an Icewing don't you hate Nightwings, but you never were much of an Icewing were you?" That was the tipping point for Winter, he instantly breathed frost-breath at Peril striking her left wing. Peril then blew fire which Shadow noticed was directed to hit above Winter not really him. Winter seemed to be congratulating himself for 'dodging' the fire Peril then fled towards the town. Shadow flew after her and Winter quickly catching up to Winter. Shadow smiled it was time to mess with Winter. He silently flew close and tapped Winter's shoulder slipping out of sight as he did. Winter turned around and Shadow struck him in his other side... Hard Winter let out a grunt of pain and turned around quickly, flying back towards the stone arch. Shadow turned as well and pulled up beside him. Winter glared at him and started to push him further and further towards the rapidly approaching arch. With one final shove Winter launched Shadow into the side of the arch head first. As Shadows skull hit the arch the one thought that went through his head was 'Don't black out I need to be there for Peril.' Then darkness it was calm, reassuring, peaceful. The darkness called his name as he fell into a deep deep sleep before hitting the ground.

 **A/N: So that's chapter 3. If someone has an idea for an OC or maybe for something to happen with either this or A New Game PM me or comment. Make sure to be as detailed as possible so I don't mess up your idea. I just want to say to anyone who is still reading this thank you all for your support and never give up on WoF! :)**  
 **PS: I need a female Shadow wing OC to be Shadow's ex and to turn up in chapter 4/5.**

Jacob Blouin


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old Memories Part 1

I don't own WoF (duh) if I did I wouldn't by writing stories on fanfiction now would I?

~ Six Years Ago ~

Shadow was nervous, today the Queen assigned him his first mission. To assassinate her daughter, the best guarded dragon on the entire continent. He knew how hard it was going to be and he knew that his family's lives were on the line. That just added to the fun.  
He knew that his queen would kill his family in a heartbeat but he didn't really mind they had never been there for him. He only cared about his two best friends Life and Death. The two were twins and ironically Death was a healer and Life was an assassin like him. He had known them since he could remember and they always had his back. He had only one choice succeed in every task and mission or they would die.

~ One Year Ago ~  
It had finally happened, he had failed his best friends would be executed tomorrow at sunrise. It was his fault that they would die. His fault that he would be alone in the world with no one watching his back no matter the reason.  
That was it he had to leave because even with his gifts he could do nothing to save his friends. He would flee to the other continent he would be new and have to start offering his 'service' to people who held a grudge.

~Present Time~

A splash of ice cold water jolted him awake. He tried to sit up but a jolt of pain stopped him. His vision cleared an he was able to make out four faces. An Icewing, Seawing, Sandwing, and a Nightwing. He groaned and rubbed his head finding a large lump on his head. He looked more closely at each face, their faces seemed to ring a bell. Then the memories came rushing back to him, their names, how he was injured, and the reason he was there.  
Then he noticed that the one person he trusted wasn't there. "Where did Peril go?" he asked them. It was Turtle who answered his question. "Well she left to go find and kill Scarlet one day ago. The only reason she left was because we thought you were dead, and Winter blamed her for it."  
Shadow blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Then he stood up cracked his neck and said "Well I had no plan to kill someone today, but like all things plans change." he grabbed one of his blades from his back and started to walk towards Winter. He stopped in front of him and slid the blade back into it's sheath on his back, Winter seemed to release the breath he was holding. Then Shadow hit him right square in the jaw with a sickening crack. Winter flew back and his friends rushed over to him. Shadow looked at the and asked "Where did she go?" Turtle was the only one who turned around and answered, "She went to the Sky Kingdom." half way through his sentence Shadow took off into the sky having all the information he needed.  
'Well' he thought 'I am going to have to gather my things for this.' he altered his course and hours later landed in front of a cave on the outskirts of the Sky Kingdom. He inhaled deeply and said "I have to love the smell of my cave." he waled over to the corner of the cave and opened a box, inside was a case an an assortment of knives and various blades. He took out the case and opened it, inside was his steel blowdart gun, steel ammo coated with a anesthetic venom, and his variety of explosive objects. He smiled and took both of the weapons.

That night at Ruby's palace

He spotted two guards and shot them with his blowdart. The two guards fell clutching their throats. Shadow smiled as he thought 'Well I'm not getting rusty at all, now am I?" He repeated the process with all of the guards he found achieving the same silent take down as before. He saw what looked like a heavily guarded set of doors that likely led to the throne room. Shadow smiled realizing e could use a small explosive to go through the ceiling. The best thing was no one would be hurt by falling debris, because the explosion the bomb had was so controlled that it would demolish any ruble to pebbles. No the explosion wouldn't harm anyone but he sure would.

(Peril's POV)

Peril felt a brief, wild impulse to pick up the dragonet and throw him to the safety to him mother's arms. 'I can't do that.' she thought 'That would really ruin everything for my queen.'  
Then the world exploded.

(Shadow's POV)  
'There' he thought 'the charges are set.' he lit the fuse and backed up a few meters (AN: Or feet for us Americans.) Then it went off. The ground in front of him simply disappeared, then the screaming started. That was his window of opportunity, he dived through the ceiling and rolled to a stop on the floor in front of Scarlet.  
Scarlet looked at him and smiled as she said "Well hello Shadow have you come for another assignment. Though you did ruin the ceiling in here."

AN: So there is chapter 4 a bit of Shadow's history. Sorry it took so long to update for a while I didn't have my computer in my access so I couldn't post. Oh almost forgot, I left out something of major importance in Shadow's history. Also I am looking for a cover image for this story and A New Game (which should be updated in a hour or so) so any artists out there that read this have a cover image that they made or found online send it to me at my email jblouin1234 . Also PM any ideas for this or A New Game. Thank you for all of your support and sticking with this for this long, it means a lot to me that people like what I do with my nights and spare time. So comment favorite and follow. I'll see you next time. Last thing if there is anyone out there who has an account and wouldn't mind reading over my chapters and telling me what to fix, please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Part 2

AN:Don't own WoF, and since this is the 5th chapter so I'm not going to say it again.

Sky Kingdom Throne Room  
Shadow looked at Scarlet with a mildly surprised expression on his face. "So," he growled "You do recognize me after four years." Scarlet chucked as she responded "Of corse I, do I wouldn't forget my most affective assassin."  
Shadow groaned and muttered "I worked for you one time, and then I didn't anymore because I realized how horrible you are." There was a pause as Shadow looked at the people gathered behind him surrounding who he recognized as Queen Ruby. He turned as he saw a Mudwing turn to Peril and beg "Please remember Clay."  
"Clay who's that, and who are you?" she asked turning to Shadow. The room went silent after Peril said that, till Shadow broke the silence. "What!?" he shouted "Scarlet what animus touched item did you get your hands on that erased Clay and me from her memory?"  
"Well," stated Scarlet "It seems you have me figured out, but did you ever consider that I might have given my guards some of that metal that you aren't very fond of? Hmm did you ever think that I could kill your friends now just as easily as your queen did a year ago?"  
"Don't" Shadow said his voice wavering slightly "Don't you dare speak their names. It's your fault they are dead. So don't you dare dishonor them by speaking their names."  
"Hmmm," said the Queen "Weren't their names Life and Death?"  
"No" Shadow muttered "No." he turned towards the queen and growled "I will tear you apart limb by limb tendon by tendon and drink the marrow from your bones. Maybe not today or tomorrow but when your back is turned I will kill you."  
Scarlet started to laugh and asked "What if I had Peril attack you what would you do then? Hmmm, would you let her live with knowing the fact that the only dragon who would ever love her died by her own talons? Or would you have yourself live with it, like you live everyday with the guilt of your friends death's?"  
Shadow glared at Scarlet silently, but shifted his head towards Peril and his expression softened, and turned from pure hatred to curiosity. A light went on inside his head as he realized what had been done.  
"Oh my god," Shadow whispered "You bribed her into giving up her firescales and used the opportunity to erase Clay and I from her memory."  
The room went silent as Shadow revealed what Scarlet had done. "Well," said Scarlet "It looks like you have became more observant since the last time we met," After she stopped she made a small motion with her talons to the doors behind Shadow.  
"Well," Shadow said with a sickly grin "It's time to begin." with that he popped his neck and drew his swords from his back.  
Guards loyal to Scarlet came rushing from the doors. With a crazy grin on his face Shadow rushed forward to meet the guards. When he met the first one he dropped down to the ground and swung the flat of his blade at the dragons legs and flipped him up into the air, he hit the ground with a thud and tried to get up and hit Shadow back but was stopped when Shadow plunged his blade into his chest. Shadow looked up at the guards horrified expressions and stood up and ran at them. He killed the next guard with a barrage of slashes and stabs, the next two guards met the same fate. There was only two guards left and Shadow smirked and sheathed his swords and motioned for the guards to come at him.  
That was the guards fatal mistake to think Shadow needed weapons to kill. As the first guard came at him he punched him right in the face, followed by an elbow jab to the head knocking him unconscious the next guard ran at him an Shadow simply blew fire directly into his face.  
He turned towards Scarlet and said smugly "Do you have any more?" Scarlets snout twitched showing her immense rage at what had just happened.  
After she gathered her cool Scarlet said "Peril grab a weapon from a guard and kill this dragon." Scarlet looked so incredibly smug as she realized that she had defeated Shadow. Peril walked reluctantly over to the guard closest to her and took his spear.  
Shadows heart gave a wave of pain at Scarlet's order. 'At least I will die with the dragon I love' he thought bitterly.  
Peril started to walk over to him with her spear at the ready, she lunged at Shadow once he was within her range. Shadow easily side stepped the jab and grabbed the spear out of Peril's claws. He shuffled slowly around her and picked up Cliff and whispered to him "When I say go you run to your mother. Ok?"  
Cliff nodded that he understood, Shadow looked right at Peril d shouted "Go!"  
Cliff took off like a rocket towards his mother. Queen Ruby wrapped her arms around Cliff as he leapt to her.  
Shadow turned his Focus back to Peril, he took out his knife and looked Peril in the eye. Then he said "Here." and handed her the knife. Peril stared at him confused, Shadow elaborated by saying "If I have to die you do it, but first take off your necklace. If you tale it off I will surrender to you."  
Peril thought about it for a minute and then nodded. Her claws went up to grab the clasp on the necklace to remove it. As she did another dragon emerged from the shadows and shouted "Peril don't do that!"  
Shadow looked at the strange SkyWing who had come out of the shadows, he had a large steel scroll holder around his neck. That made Shadow curios, but Peril was taking off the necklace that made her forget him and Clay.  
There was a clang as the slightly charred necklace fell to the ground, she turned around and looked at Shadow and her eyes filled with recognition and she lunged and wrapped Shadow into a hug.  
Shadow was stunned he had never hugged anyone before. It was the best thing he had ever felt, and he hugged her back.

A/N: Thank you all for the massive amount of support you guys have given me, it means a lot to me. Again if anyone has cover art for this story send me an email at jblouin1234 . In the next chapter I will respond to reviews. Thank you again for all of your support.  
PS: Profile name will change to Shadow of The ShadowWings soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews

A/N: Hello everyone this chapter will be all about me responding to your reviews.

MCZ: Thank you for the good wishes and good luck to you to.

CelestialSkyFire: Thanks for sticking with the story and waiting for the chapters, also I think it did get a bit interesting don't you?

SarahJoyFanWing: You are the first one to answer so congratulation on your smartness, and your story is great.

The Pyrrhian Emperor: Thank you for pointing that out and I agree that the plot moves fast at some points, am I improving?

MCZ: Thanks for the cookies and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

PerfectlyClearly: Thanks for the support and I hope with your help I will improve.

Scorpion: Your comment is one if my favorites because it is what drove me to write this story. Glad you like it.

Someone Crazy: I think your haiku is incorrect, not in content but I think the syllables are off.

Guest: You are correct (Maybe I should have made it harder) but I'm glad you like it and I will think of it of as you favorited and followed.

PerfectlyClealy: I'm sorry that you ship Cleril but that would only work from Peril's POV and its not the story soo... Also I'm glad you think the story shows promise and I will take advantage of any advice or tips you give me.

Pyre: I'm glad you love the story, and I'm very sorry to hear about your friend. I decided to shave my head (to a half inch long) And I posted a pic on my Instagram account (Jblouin1) I kind of know how you feel to one of my best friends girlfriend probably has liver cancer, but we are still awaiting the results. Your friend will be in my prayers. God bless you and your friend.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry that this isn't an actual chapter but I want to interact with you guys. If there is anything you want to see change like the cover art for instance just PM me or comment. Also HUGE shout out to TheAnonymouse2 because he wrote a poem on Shadow and Peril, so props to him/her

for writing such a good poem make sure you check out their writing. Thank you all so much and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone Jacob here (thats my real name) I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. I'm not going to make excuses I'm just going to say I have a poll up and I need you all to vote on who Peril will be with to continue my story. Thanks for all your patience and peace out.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I am unable to continue my work on An Assassins Love or WoF Mythbusters, so I am looking for someone to take up the mantle of both stories. PM me if you are at all interested.**


End file.
